


Set Fire to the Rain

by talitha78



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Thor sets fire to the rain. TEEHEE *scampers away*
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 9





	Set Fire to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in May 2011 from cam footage. Remastered in September 2011 by the wonderful [ isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel).

**PLEASE NOTE: THIS VID HAS BEEN REMASTERED WITH DVD FOOTAGE BY[ isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel). YOU CAN FIND A DOWNLOAD OF THE NEW VERSION ON [DREAMWIDTH](http://isagel.dreamwidth.org/259629.html). **

**Title:** Set Fire to the Rain  
**Song Artist:** Adele  
**Fandom:** _Thor_  
**Pairing:** Thor/Loki  
**Summary:** Thor sets fire to the rain. TEEHEE *scampers away*  
**Length:** 2:20

[ Set Fire to the Rain, 43MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7btuebxxut.wmv)  
[ Set Fire to the Rain, 18MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fbyhuydi2h.avi)  
Click to download.

**Streaming:**  
[REMASTERED Set Fire to the Rain on **YouTube**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzH2F-lcEWA)  


The original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/217266.html).


End file.
